In image recording devices, an image is generated on product in the form of print media. Often the image is generated by way of a material containing a liquid which wets the print media. It is therefore necessary to dry the print media before discharging it from the image recording device.
Drying of the print media may be effected by way of blowing a gas on to the print media to cause evaporation of liquid in or on the print media. The vapor so generated is then entrained in the gas. The gas containing the vapor in suspension requires treatment to remove the vapor. This may be done by way of a heat exchanger and subsequent removal of the condensed vapor. The use of a heat exchanger adds to the complexity, cost and size of the image recording device.